Cupid
by Dethwalker
Summary: Castle and Kate race to catch a killer, who is targeting New York's most talked about couples. Will they catch the killer before the killer sets their sights on our favorite couple? This is set shortly after my Castle Christmas and is set in my little version of the Castleverse. Rated M for the grizzly crime scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Wow I can't believe that it has been so long since I first published Mercy Street. As I stated at the end of Castle Christmas, this is a more case centric story. It has much more in common with Mercy Street than say, Christmas Blues. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be putting this up one chapter at a time mainly because I have no earthly idea exactly how long it's going to take our intrepid team to figure it out. As always please forgive any typos, grammar miscues. I just can't seem to catch them all. Please enjoy… D.

"Cupid"

A Castle Fan Fic

By Dethwalker.

Chapter 1

The Starlight Longue.

Castle. Becket, & Alexis

Kate Becket sat in the back on the limo with Alexis and Castle, on their way to celebrate Valentine's Day a week early, because next weekend was the writer's symposim that Black Pawn had him hosting. Her life had been pretty much in turmoil since early January when the press got wind of her relationship with Rick. The Cameras had been everywhere. Castle had stayed away from the precinct for the first couple of weeks in an effort to let Kate do her job unhindered. That had helped some, but then rumors of potential relationship trouble between the two started the media frenzy all over again. Rick's agent/publicist had gone into overdrive trying to minimize the craziness. So here she was ready to make her first appearance in public, with both Alexis and Rick. She was a bit nervous; even though Castle had assured Kate that the worst was over.

"Don't worry." Castle reiterated, "Once the media sees that we are going to play nice and allow the occasional photo op we will be fine. I am sure that Taylor or Brad will do something outrageous and we will be old news. Tonight we play nice."

Kate didn't feel reassured and began to chew absently on a lock of hair, something she hadn't done since she was a child. She was anxious to get this ordeal behind her. She found all the scrutiny unnerving. She tried to take her mind off her current dilemma by thinking about the wonderful dinner that Rick had prepared for the three of them last night. It had been a wonderful change of pace from the tumultuous day she had just finished. She, along with Esposito and Ryan had caught a case of a dead homeless vet, who had been doused with lighter fluid and set ablaze. Even though he had been homeless since returning from the war, it was still a tragic loss. After interviewing everyone near the crime scene, they had a good description of the culprit. It turned out that their victim had angered a local gang and that killing the vet was an initiation for one Pablo Fuentes. They had captured Pablo without incident, but when Pablo saw that he would be going to prison. Pablo stated that he had just been burning the trash and should get a medal instead of ten to life. The lack of humanity on the killer's part had turned Kate's stomach. So the quiet dinner with just Richard and Alexis helped Kate wash the case out of her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the limo pulling up in front of the restaurant. Rick got out first and then helped both Kate and Alexia out of the car. Castle put an arm around each and escorted them up the Red Carpet about halfway to the door. There they stopped for the photo op. Rick had a huge smile on his face.

"Isn't this great,." He said to the reporters. "Two of the most beautiful women in New York and I get to take them both to dinner."

They paused a moment longer and then proceeded into the restaurant. They entered into a small foyer. To the right was a large piano bar. It was dimly lit and partially obscured by a pair of red velvet curtains that were neatly tied back by golden tasseled cords. To the left was a wider entrance into the restaurant. Kate let out a small gasp as they were escorted to their waiting table by the hostess, who wore a slinky black evening gown. Kate tried to take in the whole restaurant at once.

The Starlight Longue was an anachronism, it could very well have been around in the Big Band era of the late 30s to early 40s. The style of the interior was art deco, all square edges and rounded arches. The floor was covered by what could only be described as a lush red carpet. The tables and booths were all covered with pristine white linen. Thick red linen napkins were folded into a triangular shape and sat up like tiny blood red pyramids flanked by impossibly shiny silverware. Each table or booth had a votive candle underneath a red glass globe. The opulent tables were arrayed around the edges of the room leaving a nice sized space for dancing. Along the rear wall of the dining room was a stage where a band was playing "String of Pearls." There were a smattering of dancers swaying to the rhythm. The ceiling was about twenty feet overhead and boasted five huge crystal chandeliers. A huge pastoral mural ringed the edge of the ceiling.

"Wow, Castle this place is…." Kate tried and failed to describe the scene before her.

"I know, isn't this place great." Castle effused.

"I was going to say gaudy, but I guess it could be called great" Kate teased.

"Wait until you see the menu. It is awesome. They have the best Key Lime Cheesecake in all of Manhattan."

Richard busied himself seating the two most important women in his life. Kate shot Alexis a sly glance, Kate's lips pursed mischievously. Even during the last month, when it seemed that a media hell had descended into Kate's life, Alexis had been a steadfast friend. Alexis dispensed little nuggets of wisdom an how to survive the unwanted attention. Kate was grateful for the anchor that Alexis provided.

"Be nice; Dad went to a lot of trouble to get us a table here. The Filthy Rich and the mournfully nostalgic, kill to get a table here. Yes, the place is lavishly gaudy, and some might even go as far as saying it is tacky, but the food here is excellent." Alexis winked, as Rick smile faltered.

"Hey, this is a place out of time, besides the renovations on the place, this is what it looked like when it was first built. It even has its own mysterious murder and the resulting haunting." Castle defended.

"Of course it does," Kate replied conveying her disbelief.

"It's true; the original owner was found in his office strangled to death. His office was locked from the inside, mind you, and no evidence was ever found that would lead to a killer. Before this place was turned into the Starlight, it was a burlesque house…"

"Dad, should you really be telling this story while your daughter is sitting at the table?" Alexis said, blushing.

"All I was going to say is that one of the dancers was killed by a jealous lover the same night as the original manager, and she is supposed to haunt the place. I am trying to give Kate a little background. This place represents the heyday of old New York. It's not gaudy or tacky; it is opulent."

The waitress, dressed in an extremely short black cocktail dress came by to take drink orders. Alexis and Kate shared a knowing look seeing that Castle was lost in thoughts of the Starlight of years past. Kate took a look at the menu and almost dropped it. The prices were outrageously opulent. She could feed herself for a week on the price of one plate here.

"My god, Rick you could make a car payment for the price of dinner here."

"Hey, no price is too great, when it comes to the two most important women in my life."

"Grans, might be very interested to know that she was not included in that list." Alexis teased.

"I offered to bring your Grandmother, but she is too wrapped up in starting her acting school, to take the time to break bread with us lesser mortals. Besides if you think I'm bad when it comes to storytelling, your Grandmother would already be spinning some yarn about the potential Mr. Right that she misplaced while dining here, back in her heyday."

"Martha is not that bad…" then Kate conceded, "Okay she can be that bad, but only to annoy her son."

"Look, Dad, Buddy Miller's band is playing tonight," Alexis added, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, just shoot me now… You guys are right this place is way too tacky. Let's go get Thai food." Rick moaned.

"What's this," Kate asked.

"Buddy was one of dads college friends. Buddy was in the music program, while Dad was in English studies. To hear Buddy tell the story, he and Dad were besties. Anytime we go to a venue where Buddy is playing Buddy always calls Dad up on stage to play. Buddy loves to hear Dad play Honky Tonk Train Blues."

Rick moved his seat closer to Kate's chair, so his back was to the bandstand. He picked his menu and tried his best to ignore his surroundings. Kate and Alexis exchanged a playful look.

"You know, I don't think I have ever heard Honky Tonk Train Blues. How does it go," Kate teased?

"The Filet Mignon is especially good. And the Cocktail sauce for the shrimp appetizer is really to die for." Castle said trying his best to ignore the other two at the table.

"Dad can really tickle that ivory," Alexis added, getting into the spirit of things. "After seeing the agonizing way he types,, you would think that his fingers couldn't move that fast."

"Hey, I am not a slow typist. Besides, it's two different skill sets. When playing the piano, unless you are playing jazz, you already know what you are going to play, when you write you have to make it up as you go along. That takes time…, to do it right." Castle explained.

"Most of your critics think you do it wrong so what's your excuse?" Kate enjoyed teasing Richard.

"When one of my critics writes a best seller, then and only then, will I take what they say seriously."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight…" The Bandleader spoke over the mic.

Castle groaned.

"My good friend, and college roommate, well for a semester, at least, is out in the house tonight. You know and love him as a mystery writer, but folks, he is also an accomplished pianist. Give a real warm welcome to Mr. Rick Castle."

Rick waved from his seat a the polite applause.

"Come on, Ricky you owe me." Buddy shot back.

"How do I owe you?" Castle shot back.

"You know the thing with the Prison guard at the lady's prison."

Rick appeared to ponder that for a moment, "All right, one song," Castle gave in.

Rick walked up to another smattering of polite applause. When he got to the stage he turned to Buddy, "You know that the people here are very disappointed, They thought that the sign said Barney Miller. Not Buddy, so they are all hoping for a séance with Hal Linden."

The crowd tittered at the joke.

Castle sat down at the piano and at first slowly caressed the keys, but quickly broke into a fast-paced Honky Tonk tune, that did bring the train vibe. Rick's eyes were closed as he continued the melody, a half smile on his lips. Kate remembered last fall when she had learned that Rick could play. She fondly remembered the hotel bar, the night before his Mascaraed Ball. She had just been getting to know the Richard, that most people never saw. The vulnerable man behind the facade. While in the bar he had played a few mellow tunes. Tonight his fingers seemed to skate across the keys coaxing a lively melody as the tune reached its conclusion,, his playing slowed, as if, like a train pulling into a station, Ricks fingers also had to slow before they could come to a stop. Richard made a move to get up.

"No man, this is at least a two-song night."

Rick stared at Buddy flatly."

"You know, the thing with the School nurse and the banana."

Richard sighed and reseated himself and took up another lively tune.

Barney had moved over to Rick's table with his wireless mic in hand and promptly sat in Rick's chair. He smiled hello to Alexis, who smiled in return. He introduced himself to Kate and shook her hand.

"So what's the deal with the Prison guard?" Kate was afire with curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing, I make up excuses on why Ricky owes me, so he gets to play the reluctant artist. The truth be told, he plays better than my keyboardist. I think up outlandish reasons, and Rick gets to play, under duress.."

"So nobody can write about Castle upstaging the band." Kate surmised.

"Exactly, although sometimes these little fictitious favors do make it to page six." Buddy chuckled.

Rick got up quickly after his second tune. He bowed lavishly to the applause and returned to his seat. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Buddy sitting in his chair. Buddy stood and said his goodbyes and returned to leading his band.

The dinner was as lavish and tasty as promised. The steak was delicious, and the tangy lime flavor of the cheesecake was absolutely divine. The Talk around the table was light and cheerful, gone were Kate's thoughts of the prior day and its senseless murder. The band continued to play swing and jazz tunes. The one thing that was missing, from the experience, was the obligatory fan who always came over to beg for an autograph or a selfie with Rick. Kate guessed that the upper crust wouldn't be caught dead asking the upstart writer for any fan service. As they sat during the after-meal glow, they talked quietly.

"Well, Ladies, I am happy to tell you that the pre-arrival deposit has been paid so, it is all set in stone, the first week of June we will be southward bound. The lovely little bungalow down in the keys is ours for the week. So Alexis, no more snow days, you are not allowed to keep us from enjoying the whole week."

"Gee, Dad, I'm not exactly responsible for the weather. It's good to know that everything is set for our week at the beach."

"I have made an executive decision; I will not be bringing my laptop, so neither of you can bring work, school or otherwise," Rick looked pointedly at the pair.

"But Dad…" Alexis started.

"I was hoping to catch up on the backlog of paperwork I am behind on…"

"You both have three months to get caught up. This vacation will be the first time I have not taken my laptop down to the Keys, so I expect a little sacrifice from the two of you as well. This beach trip is our first vacation together, so I want to make it special. Now if you don't mind Alexis, I am going to go cut the rug with Kate. I hope you will save the next dance for me."

"Of course Dad," Alexis agree with a smile.

Richard escorted Kate to the dance floor. The band picked up the melody of 'Sentimental Journey.' He was smiling a dreamy smile as they pulled each other into a dancing embrace. Kate enjoyed the feeling as they began to sway to the moody rhythm.

"What's the smile for," Kate asked?

"Sometimes I think that I was born too late. I love these old tunes. I love Rock, don't get me wrong, but these tunes just move me for some reason. I was thinking about having Nikki get into an accident of some kind and then having a hallucination about being back in the forties and being a private eye. It would be a fun little romp, but Black Pawn wouldn't go for it. I might write it anyway, just for fun. Alexis could publish after I'm gone. I would have to sit down and go through all the movies, with Bogart and Cagney to get in the right mood."

"I could get behind that; I love the old gangster movies. One weekend when Alexis is at a sleepover, and we can just lounge around, I'd love to stretch out beside you, and veg, while Sam Spade gets his grove on."

"It's a date then," Ricked agreed, "When do you think we could foist our young ingenue off on some unsuspecting parents," Rick quipped.

"We will not foist… But I know that Paige is having a Birthday in a couple of weeks, so maybe a sleepover will be on the agenda."

"We can hope," Rick agreed.

Kate found herself anticipating the movie marathon. She did love the black and white movies, where the good guys won, and the bad guys got justice. She admitted to herself that she was hooked. She had fought a valiant fight, but Alexis and Richard were just too skilled. She wanted nothing more than be with them. During the enforced separation, that the media frenzy had caused, Kate had been miserable at work. She missed her partner not being there. She missed his quips and the snappy repartee that went through the Bullpen when Castle was there. She laughed softly, last year at this time she was in a constant state of denial. Look at her now, in the arms and bed of a man that she had told others that she vehemently disliked. A year is a long time, and the Castles had worked their magic and Kate could not be happier. As the last strains of the melody died, she placed a lavish kiss on Rick's lips.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Your welcome," Rick returned, " Tell me what I did so I can do it again."

"Just for being you," Kate returned.

They returned to the table, and Rick took Alexis out on the floor. Kate watched and enjoyed the sight of Father and Daughter dancing together. Unlike many teenagers, Alexis loved being with her Dad. Kate imagined that few of Alexis' friends wanted to spend so much time with their parents. The Detective had overheard a phone conversation between Alexis and her current interest, Clive, Kate thought that was his name. Alexis had politely but firmly told her beau that she was going out with her parents for the night. Alexis did promise to be available for Valentines weekend. Kate thoughts were interrupted by her phone's text tone going off. She had left instructions for Ryan and Esposito to handle things and not to contact her unless it was an emergency. She looked at the text.

Battery Park

Double Homicide

Bring Appendage

IT'S REALLY WEIRD

Kate cursed her luck and waited until Castle and Alexis returned to the table. Rick saw the look and knew what it meant.

"Alexis, Honey, will you be okay going home alone? I think Kate has pulled a case and judging by her look it's bad."

"Sure Dad, you know I will. Maybe I'll have the driver go past Paiges Building and honk the horn" Alexis looked with concern at Beckett, "You two stay safe."

"It looks like doodie calls." Castle quipped.

"Don't you mean Duty?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that too." Rick deadpanned

'I have missed this so much' Kate thought to herself.

A/N (2): Well here is Chapter 1. I will most likely be posting on the weekends. I am 700+ pages into a novel, and that takes up most of my weekdays. Unfortunately, the Starlight is pure fiction so I can only visit in my head. Chapter 2 will take Castle and Beckett to the crime scene and the game will be afoot. So see you next weekend, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope everyone is doing well. Here is the second installment. I hope that you all are intrigued. Unlike 'Masks' I actually know who the killer is, so it should be a bit smoother ride. (don't worry you haven't met the killer yet). Between spell checking and Grammarly, I hope I have caught most of the errors. Enjoy D.

Chapter 2

Battery Park

Beckett, Castle. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan

Castle flipped up his collar against the bitterly cold mid-February wind. Mother Nature had dumped two feet of snow on Manhattan at the beginning of the week, and the old north wind had made sure that the snow had not melted away. Mounds of snow, resembling miniature snowcapped mountains ringed the Park. The charlatans who claimed to be weathermen were predicting an early spring, but what did they know? Winter still kept New York in its skeletal, icy grip, and if the twinge in Castle's chest was any indicator, then Winter was in no hurry to relinquish its stranglehold.

The white and blue lights for atop the myriad police cars seemed to give the park a festive appearance. A year ago, Rick would have probably made some inappropriate joke about the 'blue light special,' but he was not in the mood. While in route the two bodies had been tentatively identified as Bruce Stewart and Martha Wayne. Rick had known Bruce from one of the boarding schools he had attended. Bruce had been younger than Castle by a few years but had fallen in with Castle's Cadre of friends. Rick remembered him as a studious kid but had seen enough Page Six articles to assume that Bruce had gotten over being shy and had embraced the Blue Blood rites of passage, which included Drinking and Debauchery. It wasn't until last year that Bruce had settled on one girl, Martha, Marti to her friends, a young ingenue, from Boston. Their on again off again romance had bumped Rick and Kate off the radar during the last couple of weeks with news of their engagement. Bruce and Marti had publicly fought and then reconciled several times, it was also rumored, in the gossip columns, that the pair had sought couple's consoling. Regardless of any difficulties and reconsiliations, their engagement announcement two weeks ago had come as a surprise to most. Castle, having seen the couple rescently, waS not at all shocked. However, Bruce had disappeared a week later, and then Martha had gone missing three days ago. Now the pair had been found dead if the initial identifications could be believed.

Castle walked quietly beside Kate as they entered the park. Rick hated senseless death. As far as Castle knew neither Bruce or Martha had anything nefarious in their pasts. So, this was no mob hit. Bruce had been a 'say no to illegal drugs' kind of guy, except perhaps underage drinking, but he doubted that Big Alcohol was to blame here. Marti was a sweet little thing, so Rick found it hard to believe that Marti was into anything more dangerous than the occasional knock-off fashion purchase, so Rich was confident that it wasn't retribution from Big Fashion. Beckett and Castle did not have to walk far before they encountered the yellow police tape parameter and the first line of uniformed police officers designed to keep rubberneckers away from the scene. Beckett flashed her badge reflexively even as the beat cop was raising the tape so they could pass under it easier.

Castle got his first look at the crime scene and wished he hadn't tagged along. Bruce was completely naked sitting on a park bench, his legs spread. There were angry blotches all over his chest, brought in stark relief by the paleness of his skin. His eyes open and staring off, perhaps looking into the deadlands, His mouth was agape in either a scream of terror or a moan of extasy. Castle was glad that it was the dead of winter, so no insects had ravaged the body. Martha was posed as well, while she was still clothed, she had been positioned kneeling in front of Bruce, her head placed to give the viewer no doubt that the tableau was of a sexual act. Castle heard a policeman, coming into the scene behind him, gag, the cop sprinted from the scene, and then came the sound of the cop emptying his stomach. Castle was of half a mind to join him. Castle had seen the dead before some of them even posed, but none had sickened him so.

Ryan glanced at Esposito "Look our baby bird has returned to the nest."

Beckett interrupted Esposito's rejoinder, "What have we got?"

"Tentative ID Bruce Stewart and Martha Wayne…."

"It's them," Castle assured, "The last time I saw them, I joked that Bruce should take Martha's surname so he could be Bruce Wayne, But if he didn't I was glad Martha went by Marti so she wouldn't have to deal with any OG Martha Stewart mess" Castle smiled regretfully..

"The bodies were found by a jogger…"

"Who jogs in this type of weather." Esposito inquired, incuriously.

"As I said, a jogger found them…"

"I agree Javier, only the mental, purposefully run outside in this weather." Lanie agreed.

"Come on let me get through this once." Ryan snapped.

"Bad night Ryan," Beckett asked.

"Jenny and I had just finished dinner, and we were on the way to see Hamilton. I had to order those tickets six months ago and then eat nothing but ramen noodles for a month." Ryan complained.

"He help frame the constitution bro, that's all that matters all the rest is just filler." Esposito quipped.

"Yeah well, Jenny really wanted to see the show."

"Focus," Beckett chided, "Lanie what do you have?"

"It appears that both victims were killed at the same time or nearly so. I'll know more after the autopsies. On initial examination, they both died of suffocation. Bruce was tortured for a few days before he died. The red marks on the body look like electrical burns. Again, I'll know more after the autopsy. Bruce was emasculated…"

The men visibly cringed, and Beckett gasped," What!"

"In the parlance of the English, his bits are missing." Ryan joked trying, unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

Beckett stared flatly at Ryan and asked Lanie "Time of Death?"

"No less than four hours, the bodies were posed before rigor mortise set in, because of the cold weather I can't be more precise. Hopefully, during the autopsy, I'll be able to pin it down. Bruce's emasculation was post mortem."

"Thank heaven for small favors… "Castle whispered, cringing again.

Lanie continued "Due to lack of blood and the levity in the bodies, they were killed elsewhere and then brought here…"

"We got the Uni's combing the Park and the buildings close by. We have already requested the cam footage of the surrounding area." Esposito interjected.

The team all stood motionless for a moment each trying to deal with the brutal scene. The team had all seen bloodier crime scenes, but the cold, calculated way the bodies were posed and the fact that the male victim had been tortured and then the body defiled, horrified them all. What diseased mind had come up with this scenario? Finally, they moved off to finish processing the scene. Ryan and Esposito went to check on the progress of the canvas and Beckett went to speak to the jogger that had found the bodies and Rick, just to have something to do, moved over to talk with Lanie.

Rick found that after the initial shock he had gone strangely numb. It was as if he had become encased in ice and his emotions had become disconnected. It was a feeling he had only felt one other time in his life, and he had been a young kid then. While he and Bruce had not been close friends, they had been acquaintances. He had talked to both Bruce and Marti on the phone, just days before Bruce disappeared. The media had attributed Bruce's disappearance to a case of cold feet. Castle knew better. Both Bruce and Marti had been excited over the prospect of getting married. Bruce had confessed to Castle, during the conversation, that he was happier now than had ever been. Bruce had said that he and Martha had been through some extremely rough times together, but that the couple's counseling had worked wonders.

Castle noticed that the Medical Examiner was dressed in a conservative suit, with a calf length winter come. He had assumed that Lanie would have been out, for a weekend frolic, possible with Javier. The unusually dour expression on the ME's face debunked that particular idea.

"Not taking advantage of the weekend before Valentines Dasy, to get a little pre-Holiday parting in," Castle inquired?

"My significant other had tickets to the Nicks game tonight," Lanie said tightly," It was a Bro's before Ho's night."

"I am sure that the other in question did not actually say something so stupid and insensitive as that.

"No… " Lanie sighed, "One of his military buddies is in town, and he wanted to catch up."

"I wish Esposito has said something I could have gotten luxury box seats for the three of you."

"I didn't say it was Javier," Lanie was quick to point out.

"Noi, of course not, my pardon for any assumptions I may have made on my part," Castle replied with aplomb. "I do hope that the miscreant, whomever he may be, will make up for the laxity, next weekend."

"He's not gonna get the chance. I have tickets to the Mystery Writers Symposium, next weekend. I promised to be Beckkets wingman. Besides, I am going to enjoy seeing a certain author squirming on the hot seat."

"Sorry, Stephen King won.t be able to attend." Rick deadpanned.

"I meant you, pretty boy. All those want to be authors just dying to ask you about how you get your inspiration, and how you came up with Nikki, should be fun." Lanie replied with relish.

"I will invariably get some would be Art snob, asking me if Heat Wave is a socio-economic allegory for the state of North Korea diplomatic relations with the US."

"No," Lanie was sure Castle was pulling her leg.

"True Story, it happened on my last book tour, in L.A. no less."

"What did you say?"

"That I thought it was more a cautionary tale about the EU and its eventual fragmentation, but he called bullshit on me, and I had to tell him I was just trying to write a good yarn."

"Only you, Castle," Lanie chuckled.

Castles smile dropped away," How bad did they suffer?"

"Bruce suffered quite a bit. My guess, someone put electrodes on various parts of his body and hit him with a low amp electric shock over and over. He could have been tortured for about five days or more. Suffocation is a nasty way to go. I found traces of a sticky substance on both their necks, maybe duct tape. I think the killer pulled plastic bags over their heads and taped the bags closed. They could have conscious for up to three minutes. One hundred and eighty seconds of sheer terror."

"Why do you say low amperage electricity," Castle asked in morbid curiosity.

"Higher amperage would cause larger burns and would have electrocuted him. Have you ever been touching to prongs of an appliance when you plugged it in," Lanie asked?

"Just about every Christmas, very uncomfortable."

"That was probably only about one milliamp. Ten milliamps can kill. So the killer knew their stuff."

"So, they didn't use a defibrillator. " Rick inquired

"No, the burn patterns would have been larger, and the current is too risky. Is this material for a new Heat novel?"

"No, I … I knew the victims, and I wanted some assurance that they didn't suffer, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry Castle, but they did suffer… I am so sorry."

Castle stood quietly off to the side and let Lanie continue her work. The night that had started so promisingly, had ended with a thud. For the lack of anything better to do; Rick began to scan the ground, hoping to find a clue that would lead to their killer. Ricks thoughts turned back to the last time he had spoken to Bruce. It had been at a charity fundraiser. Marti was always finding good causes to advocate. That particular night it was for a charity dedicated to making sure that children in hospitals and shelters had a proper Christmas. It hadn't been one of the usual charities. Rick searched his memory for the name. It was something simple but not particularly memorable.

"Every Child's Christmas… was that the name." Rick whispered under his breath.

"Castle, are you alright," Beckett inquired.

"Just thinking about the last time, I saw Bruce and Marti. I was thinking that Marti may have run into some bogus charity and maybe that is what got them killed. This tableau just doesn't make any sense to me. Who would do this to Bruce and Marti? They were Rich kids. Bruce was living off a trust fund that his dad had set up. He wasn't working so this won't be work-related. Marti was the typical debutant, finding causes to throw parties for. They were two of the least offensive people I knew."

"I'm sorry, Richard, I didn't realize that you knew them well," Beckett whispered, serrupticiously giving his arm a quick squeeze.

'I met Bruce at boarding school. I guess we were five years apart, but he was part of the group that I hung around. I was supposed to give him a call after New Year's to schedule some Racketball, but I hadn't gotten around to it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it; everybody has things that they postpone."

"I can't help thinking that, Bruce might have been able to give me a clue to what was going on. You know, like; Can you help me with a gambling debt. I would have said Drug problem, but Bruce's drug of choice was beer."

"Maybe you should step away from this one; we may find out Bruce's darkest secrets. It might ruin your memory of him."

"No, whatever we find out, it can't be worse than what I am imagining right now, besides I feel like I owe the family so closure."

"If it gets to be too much, just let me know, and head for home. Alexis would kill me if you spiraled out of control."

"I'll be okay Kate; I just want to catch this bastard."

**A/N) **I know that just over a year (in Castleverse time) has passed so it really should be 2010 but the Hamilton line was just too good to pass up. So this seems to be shaking out as an every other week kind of thing. I wiil try to shorten the time between chapters but my other manuscript takes up my weekdays. I hope you enjoyed this installment and I will see you soon, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N): **Sorry this is so late. Unfortunately, I can only blame my own laziness and the fact I came down with a horrible case of March Madness and ACC tourney, sorry. As always I hope you enjoy **D. **

Chapter 3

The Loft

Rick and Kate

Kate woke up feeling cold, which was odd. Whenever she slept over at Castle's, which was happening with greater frequency, she was always comfortably warm. Kate reached out to where Rick normally slept and found his side empty. His side was very cool, so he had been up for a while. Kate looked over at the clock and saw it was just after three o'clock. She listened for the subtle click of Castle's laptop keyboard. She had gotten used to the fact that sometimes Rick was seized by inspiration and would get up to write, but his office was silent. Kate began to worry. Castle had been subdued as they had returned from the crime scene. She couldn't pin down the exact cause; it could be because Rick had known the victims, The grizzly nature of the crime, or the after effects of being shot last year. Kate dismissed the last possible reason because they had been to other crime scenes since the attack and had not been so subdued. Beckett had to remind herself that she had not been spending nights with Richard before Christmas, so his reticence may well be caused by his brush with death.

Kate got up and went looking for Castle. It did not take her long. Rick stood in his office looking out the floor to ceiling window. He had pulled on a robe and now looked out into the night, glass in hand. As she moved closer, she caught the aroma of Scotch. Usually, Rick never drank alone; it was a very bad sign. She stepped in front of him, grabbed the glass and set it on the desk, and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Is it the case?" she asked without any preamble.

Castle shrugged.

Kate shivered, the fact that Rick was not talking worried her.

"You have always been able to talk to me, come on Castle since when have you ever been at a loss for words."

"Did I wake you?"

"Your absence woke me. I have gotten used to sleeping with you," Kate chuckled dryly, "A year ago I could not have believed that I would ever say that to you."

"It took a while for me to wear you down," Castle admitted.

"It's becoming obvious to me that soon I won't be able to sleep alone. I already don't want to." Kate confessed.

"I should have made you a bet, at the beginning." Castle said smiling wryly.

"No, I am stubborn enough, if we had made a bet, I would still be alone. I hate to lose, and we wasted enough time getting here. Talk to me. Love." Kate was astounded at her use of the endearment.

"I guess that it is a combination of things. A little bit of fear…"

"Fear of what," Kate interrupted.

"Fear of a lot of things. Fear of our relationship. Fear of the upcoming symposium, Fear that we may not catch Bruce and Marti's killer…"

"Why on earth are you afraid of our relationship," Kate asked feeling her stomach sink through the floor.

"With the exception of the birth of my daughter, I have never been this happy. I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know me, I am sure I am going to open my mouth and insert my foot, sooner or later. Frankly, I'm amazed I haven't run you off yet, my track record isn't unblemished."

"Neither of us are spotless. You can't believe I am going to bolt at the first sign of trouble."

"No, of course not, but it wasn't that long ago that we weren't on speaking terms."

"That was my fault. I didn't understand that you were researching my mother's case out of love for me, not as a self-aggrandizing gesture." Kate nestled her head on his chest and hugged him tighter, "And I love you for that."

Castle wrapped his arms around her. "Still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I'm not saying that it's going to be all Sunshine and Rainbows, but short of infidelity, there is nothing we can't overcome… You aren't planning on sleeping with anyone else were you?"

"What, No, I have no reason to be unfaithful. I was never unfaithful to either Meredith or Gina. Besides, Ryan and Esposito wouldn't even think twice about taking me out if I was ever stupid enough to step out on you."

"You have a point… But why are you scared about the symposium?"

"The last time I was in a really big crowd, I wigged out, and you accused me of killing somebody."

"You think you might have one of your episodes?" Kate probed.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility. Doc Sampson wanted me to be on the lookout for a possible panic attack. I've kept my gatherings relatively small since late September."

"You'll have backup, Lanie, Alexia and me. We all know the signs. I'll be damned if I let Bob take you away from me, this time." Kate promised, then paused, knowing that there had to be more bothering Rick, "That's not the real reason you are feeling fear for the Symposium."

"No," Rick admitted, sighing "I always get nervous at these things. I have a recurring nightmare that my readers will realize that I really am a talentless hack and they will come prepared with rotten fruit."

"I was hoping your sessions with Doctor Sampson, would have alleviated that particular problem," Kate confessed.

"Nope, no miracle cure yet… "

So, what else is upsetting you; fear of the symposium, can't be all of it."

"I dreamed about the graveyard again… it wasn't as bad as before, but it was bad enough that I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Come to bed Richard, and I promise you that after we're done, you will sleep very, very well."

"Oh, what will we be doing?"

"Come to bed and find out…" Kate purred.

**A/N): **Sorry this is short, but this is only a brief interlude before they get into the meat of the case. See you soon, I hope. D.


End file.
